


Overwhelmed in South Park

by Mageways



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Its another new Kid Fic woah, Multi, OC, OC/Canon, This is shameless, more tags will be added, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mageways/pseuds/Mageways
Summary: Meg Donough’s life was just uprooted from a semi normal life in Denver right before her senior year. She finds herself thrown into the bizarre town of South Park where her overly religious father is offered a job at restored church. She wasn’t ready for  change. She wasn’t ready for a new school. and she most certainly wasn’t ready for the strange and foul mouthed friends she’d make along the way back to her journey to normalcy.





	Overwhelmed in South Park

“Over here, sir?” Came a low, polite voice from another room, followed by a quick reply and the familiar shuffle of footsteps. 

The shine of the wood floor seemed dull in the haze of a rainy afternoon. The electricity hadn’t been turned on yet and the only light was the bleak, dull gray from outside the window.

The space felt so large and empty, a young woman occupying the only item that sat awkwardly in the middle of the room. It was a fairly old, coffee colored sofa with the wear and tear from the love of a small family, complete with sewn up holes and faded ketchup stains.It was the only thing that felt like home in the new house. 

Tucked comfortably against the arm rest, the girl swung her leg unceremoniously over the side of the couch, letting her striped sock clad foot hit the floor. Though the angle looked strange, she was comfortable; besides, she didn’t really care if any of the movers gave her the side eye.

Her eyes were tired, glazed over with the luminescence of the cell phone in her hand. Though her finger glided quickly over the screen, her fixated gaze remained uninterested and empty. 

“Meg!” Called a masucline tone from across the house, “Can you text your mother to see if she’s on her way yet?” The teen felt herself jolted back into reality. She sat up, her hands falling into her lap as if she had just woken up from a crappy nap. 

“Yeah, Okay.” She called back half heartedly to her father, who was still directing the movers down the hall. 

Meg envied the extra time her mom spent back in Denver, even if it was only for a few hours to say goodbye to relatives. She would have taken those hours with her bratty cousins, nosy aunt and redneck uncle if it meant just a little more time to say her own farewells to the city she’d grown to love and know so well. Instead,her father opted for her company in the long drive into town. 

She remembered the morning her parents told her they were moving. It was short notice and Meg was caught off guard. It was only the second week into Summer break and she’d just come home after running down the street for a sloppy, delicious breakfast sandwich from the local deli. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table, talking softly and giving her a reassuring smile as she walked in from the porch door, small brown paper bag in her hand and a skateboard under her arm. 

“Your father has been given a wonderful opportunity, Megan…” Her Mother began. Her mouth was holding a smile, but her eyes were melancholy. She’d explained how an old church was being restored in a small town and her father had been invited to become the head pastor. 

For as long as she knew her father, Michael Donough, he was a dedicated man of god and it never failed to rain on her parade. For many years he served in the local church in town and Meg was raised to fear God as equally as her parents praised him. It affected many aspects of her life, but she almost always held her tongue, showed respect and behaved as she was supposed to. They were the perfect kind of lovingly invasive parents and Meg had her restrictions. Despite being their only child, she was never spoiled or coddled like many other single child families she knew of. She had her ups and downs, rebellions and fits, screams and cries, but was generally a well behaved child. They even eased up as she got older, allowing her more freedom and letting her transfer from a stuffy, all girls boarding school. 

Their family life had seemed pretty great up until that morning. Meg was looking forward to a Summer at the skatepark with her friends, her senior year was close and she felt happy. It had taken her a long time to feel remotely normal as a shy tomboy with an overly zealous set of religious parents, but it was...good. 

It felt like a kick in the gut when they told her they’d start packing that weekend. Just like that? No time to finish out her last year of school or at the very least enjoy her vacation with her friends?

Maybe she was being selfish she thought. Maybe her world wouldn’t crumble and she wouldn’t have to start all over again. 

Ha! Yeah right! 

It would be a new town. A new school. A new set of people. Meg would have to start all over to feel any sense of normalcy again. 

The brunette certainly didn’t hide her feelings from her parents, making sure to give them as little communication as necessary. Other than the bare minimum of contact at meal times, Meg spent a lot of her time shut in her bedroom or at the skatepark. 

Having to tell all her friends that she was leaving felt like absolute shit. Even if it wouldn’t affect them all too much, she’d like to think they’d miss her presence. She didn’t have as many close friends as she did acquaintances, but that was okay for the most part. She seldom got invited to parties or sleepovers, but going to the skate park and having a group to sit with at lunch was enough for her. Everything was comfortable and relaxed especially since all her past bullies had either stopped or moved away. 

Meg got up and stretched, her joints cracking from longevity of moping on the couch. As if on cue, her phone buzzed with her mother’s reply. She slowly shuffled down the hallway to the master bedroom where the movers were hauling her parent’s bedroom set out of the massive boxes they’d been packed in. She gave her father a blank look when he acknowledged her presence with a smile. 

“She’s on the train now.” Meg told him. 

“Good! That’s about an hour or so,right?” He asked, throwing his hand back over his forehead to wipe a thin layer of sweat away. 

“I don’t know. I think so.” The teen replied, not interested in making small talk with him. She went to turn to leave but her father reached out to gently grab her shoulder. 

“It’ll be great here! Just you wait! It’s such a quaint little town!” He beamed, his eyes crinkled with smile lines. “You can see the mountains, the air is fresh and there’s a wonderful shopping plaza just a few blocks away.” 

Meg could gag from the sludge of optimism pouring from his orifices. She was still mad and it was going to take a lot for him to win back her good graces. Even while being over dramatic, she felt justified about it. 

“Our shops were down the street…” She retorted, being difficult. “And also my favorite places weren’t two hours away.” 

“It’s an adjustment period, Megs. This will be really great for us, I’m sure. God has this planned out for our family. Besides, there will plenty of trips back to see your grandmother and-...” 

“Just stop.” She interrupted him with a heavy sigh. “...Just let me be pissed about you uprooting our lives, okay?!” Her voice raised, cracking slightly. The movers kept their heads down awkwardly and red flushed through the girl’s face. 

“I’m just-...” Meg took a deep breath before continuing, “...gonna’ go to take a walk.” She didn’t give her father any time to reply before starting back down the hall. 

He stuck his head out of the door frame, slightly flabbergasted that she’d just taken off on him. “Wait- Meg! Megan! You don’t even know the neighborhood yet a-and what did I say about the language, young lady?!” 

“That’s what Google maps is for, Dad. Cya later.” She ignored the latter of his comment, rolling her dark eyes. She grabbed her light jacket off the couch and quickly dipped her feet into the old pair of boots she had sitting near the front door. 

Luckily, the rain had slowed to a refreshing mist and while she was pissed at her father, he was definitely right about how nice the air was. 

Meg started to walk down the driveway, typing in the address into her phone just in case she _ did _ lose her way. She had travelled all over the place back home, getting lost on the daily, but always managed to find her way back to a familiar landmark. However, in new territory, anything was possible she supposed. 

She appreciated the moisture in the air, cooling down the summer warmth and coating her face soothingly. August was ending soon and she could already tell that Fall wasn’t very far behind. 

Meg hummed softly to herself, imagining crunching leaves and the taste of her mother’s fresh pumpkin bread to ease her mind. She didn’t pay much attention to her surroundings until she could hear the banter of voices in the distance. Her curiosity piqued and she picked up the pace, hands shoved into her pockets. 

The male voices seemed to grow louder and more boisterous as she approached. The group of boys were about fifteen feet away before Meg finally slowed down. She instinctively felt her head duck, her eyes lingering on their forms spread out on the front lawn they occupied. 

“The Summer kind of sucked honestly.” She heard one of them groan. He was the largest of the four, splayed out in the grass with a bag of chips spilling out onto his stomach. He reached up to grab a few at a time, seemingly unbothered by the sheer amount of crumbs unloaded onto his tee shirt. 

“I thought it was okay.” Another replied, glancing at the red head beside him. 

“Yeah, no not really cause like’, you and Kyle were fucking off every week. While Ken and I were stuck here with our thumbs up our asses.” He huffed. 

The redhead stood up from his spot on the porch steps, his hands on his hips as he approached the hefty one on the ground. “We were looking at _ colleges, _Cartman! That’s kind of fucking important, you know?” He wore an exasperated expression, his brows threaded with agitation. 

Meg noted that he was actually kind of cute. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” The fat one sat up, his chips sliding onto the grass. “Even though it was _ you _dragging Stan around. What, you can’t do anything without your little boyfriend?” The teen sneered with a laugh. 

The red head kicked him in the side without hesitation. “Fuck off, Cartman. H-he’s not my boyfriend! You’re just always fucking jealous that we’re best friends. Excuse me for caring about my future, fatass.” 

Maybe they weren’t friends, considering their hostility toward one another. Then again, boys were just fucking weird. 

“Stan doesn’t need to look at anything with all the scholarships _ he _has lined up.” Cartman rolled his eyes, his tone condescending as he rubbed at where the other boy’s foot had landed. 

The dark brunette didn’t even bother to respond to the two bickering, his eyes on his phone as his head rested lazily in his hand. 

Meg didn’t know why she was still listening. After a minute she chalked it up to boredom and maybe just a bit of loneliness. 

The two went back and forth for a while until the front door opened and another boy emerged out on the porch, grabbing their attention. He was dressed in a ripped, black tank top with overly sized, orange basketball shorts hanging over his knees. A full mop of messy blonde tresses covered his head and Meg noticed that he looked like he’d gone through some sort of human wood chipper. Cuts and bruises littered the boys form, as well as a number of bandaids. 

He took a long sip of the bottle of water in his hand before blinking at the group. “Can’t you just just chill out? Summer’s almost over and I’d like to enjoy my freedom for a bit longer without you two dick heads going at it.” The blonde said it with a smile on his face, his tone light and laid back. He was obviously used to whatever nonsense his friends bickered about. 

“Hey, who’s that?” 

Meg hadn’t noticed the redhead looking directly in her direction. Her eyes had been set on the blonde since he’d stepped outside. She turned her head, only to immediately regret it when she made direct eye contact with Kyle. 

_ Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Abort you stupid eavesdropping weirdo. _

The young woman’s legs apparently thought faster than her consciousness because before she knew it, she was jogging in the direction of the new house. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. The silhouettes of the boys faded behind her with each step, but she never looked back. 

Meg didn’t stop running until she reached the familiar broken shingles laying in front of her driveway. She was out of breath, her face flushed and her forehead slightly sweaty. How long had she been eavesdropping on their conversation? It wasn’t exactly like they were quiet or anything. 

Still, _ what a great first impression to make on the neighbors closest to your age, Meg… _

She tried to shake off the embarrassment, still standing uncomfortably in the driveway. She hadn’t even noticed the mover’s truck was gone until her father was walking outside to his car. 

“Oh, there you are.” Michael caught her attention, “I’m going to head to the train station to pick up your mother. I know it’s a bit early but I’ll be stopping to get the electricity sorted and then grab something to eat.” 

Meg was already passing him up the driveway, not giving him more than an acknowledging nod. 

“Do you want to come? We can stop at a deli.” He ignored the coldness of her body language, still trying to be generally cheerful. 

“Thanks, but I’ll pass.” His daughter replied, looking back at him before disappearing behind the dark wood of the front door. 

Perhaps it was better that she hadn’t seen the bit of hurt in her father’s eyes as he got into his car and pulled away. She was still recovering from her embarrassment and she didn’t need the extra burden of feeling guilty at the moment. 

She trudged her way up the stairs and into what was to become her new bedroom. Her hands ran along the light blue walls and toward the window. There was a clear view of her backyard, overgrown and littered with weeds from lack of care over time. Meg laid her arms on the the small ledge against the glass, gaze shifting about the greenery. Her brows quirked quizzically as her eyes narrowed. She could see almost the entirety of the back of the neighbors yard as well. 

It was bizarre to say the least, covered in random scrap debris and tires with sitting pools of water in them. There was a broken down shed and miscellaneous pieces of wood scattered about around it. Just stuff. Everywhere. The house itself was almost falling apart, mismatched patching of siding on the house, shingles scattered on the broken patio and pieces of the insulation showing in some places. 

It wasn’t until then that she questioned what kind of area their new place was in. It wasn’t like she asked her parents about the price or what kind of cash they put up for it. For all Meg knew, the church people or whatever may have helped pay for it; She just didn’t know. The entire thing was handled by her parents and as usual, she was left in the dark. 

She sighed and left the window, turning to her makeshift bed. It was a small air mattress in the middle of the floor, complete with a few pillows and blankets she’d stashed in the car for the drive over. There was still another moving van with her furniture to come in the following days and it was a temporary solution. She didn’t mind it. It actually felt pretty comfortable and reminded her of the few sleepovers she had as a kid.

Suddenly exhausted, Meg flopped onto the bed with an ungraceful smack, burying her nose into the pillow and pulling soft fleece fabric over her body. 

_ It had been a long day. A long week. A long month _. 

Sleep took over the girl’s body rather quickly and when she came to, the room was pitch black. She sat up too fast, making her head spin as her eyes tried to adjust to her surroundings. The only source of light was the small line coming from underneath the bedroom door. Well, at least the electricity had been turned on. When her pulse slowed, she felt around for her phone, switching on the flashlight. It wasn’t like there was much to trip over, but it was definitely a safe habit.

Meg opened the bedroom door, suppressing a groan while she was blinded by the light of the hallway chandelier. 

She could hear the soft voices of her parents from down the stairs. She was still waking up, but her stomach twisted painfully from hunger. Had she eaten anything since breakfast? There was definitely the smell of something delicious wafting her way, making the ache in the pit of her belly that much worse.

Meg dreaded making forced conversation with her parents, but she was hungry. Besides, seeing her mom would be nice.

Bethany Donough was a petite blonde with a round face and bright eyes. She was hospitable and dreadfully overly kind to most people she met. Her and Michael had been married since their mid twenties and Meg knew he was more than lucky to have her. There were times the teen wished she was more like her mother, thin and beautiful, but at least her father’s genetics kept her humble, right? _ Yeesh. _

Meg had forgotten how loud the squeak of the stairs were until her feet hit the third step. 

“Oh honey, is that you?” The soft, bell like melody of Beth’s voice rang out. Meg sighed with smile. 

“You caught me.” Meg replied playfully, meeting her mom in the front hall. Instinctively Meg reached out, wrapping her arms around her mother’s waist and burying her chin into her shoulder. 

She loved her mom, despite her quirky traits and passiveness around her father. At least she was always a step ahead of Michael in the awkward-puberty department. Despite the ongoing cold war between Meg and her parents, she always knew her mother was silently on her side. After all, her life had been changed too. She’d have to find a new workplace, new friends, new grocery stores and whatever else has become part of her day to day life. 

They had always shared a sort of comfortable, feminine solidarity. 

“Glad to see you awake, sweetheart. We brought home pizza, it’s on the kitchen counter.” The woman cooed, returning the embrace lovingly. 

“Thanks, I’m starving.” The brunette pulled away, reaching up to try and rub the sleep out of her eyes. “Oh, you guys have been busy…” 

There were loads of new boxes and random pieces of furniture scattered about the entryway and front living area where the old sofa was. 

“Your father is in a rush to get settled and all.” Beth replied, looking behind her. “The second moving truck should be here in the morning. Then we can get your room all fixed up nice!” She cooed, genuinely excited. 

“Yeah, not that I mind the air mattress..” She chuckled, flashing her mom a grin before heading into the kitchen to see the pizza box sitting on the kitchen island counter. 

She grabbed the pizza out of the box, not bothering with a plate and immediately began to scarf it down. Halfway through her cheesey, saucer goodness she noticed a large brown paper bag on the opposite counter. 

Beth walked into the kitchen, noticing it had grabbed Meg’s attention. “Oh! I almost forgot, one of our new neighbors dropped this off a bit ago! Isn’t that sweet? I should have invited her in, but everything is a mess and there’s nowhere to sit and-..” She pulled out a fairly large, white sheet cake with giant letters crudely written across the front. Beth continued to ramble as Meg brushed up against her side, pizza crust still in hand. She read the words aloud quietly to herself. 

“Welcome to South Park.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone who’s graced me with their reading eyes has enjoyed the start of this shameless ocxcanon story. I haven’t posted any fics in years and I’m both excited and nervous to write them again. Please leave me your thoughts down below ! Thanks!


End file.
